Conventional lighting for military ground vehicles often utilize OEM lights or an accessory light bar having several high intensity discharge (HID) and/or infrared (IR) lights in a hardwired configuration permanently attached to the vehicle. The lights are generally fixed in position at the time of installation and are hardwired into the vehicle power and switching.
The observability of the vehicle due to reflections off the vehicle lights during certain field operations may be undesirable. For instance, if a military vehicle light is not turned on and the vehicle is in an open position, detection of the vehicle may occur because of light reflecting off reflectors behind light bulbs of the vehicle light module.
To address this, certain conventional vehicle systems may use mechanical covers which are physically installed on the lights to reduce the reflectivity of light reflectors when the lights are not being used. Both types of covers are installed manually which can be time consuming. These covers must also be repeatedly installed or removed depending on the mission. Additionally, coverings such as duct tape have been placed over the lights, at certain times, in an effort to reduce light reflectivity.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover for vehicle lights, such as security or military combat vehicle lights that is adapted to block the reflectivity from light modules on security or military vehicles in a convenient manner.